vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
MadDog653
Ex-Colonel Alex Drake of the Vaktovian Empire. Maddog653 was a Vaktovian officer who achieved the rank of Colonel before retiring respectfully due to real life causing inactivity. He has been a part of the Empire since the helghast era. After the Vaktovian reform, returning to Helghan era, MadDog653 has returned to serve once more the Vaktovian Empire. Story I joined the Vaktovian Academy on 15th May 2011. Then after a few months I joined VAC too. I graduated from the Vaktovian Academy 15th September 2011. and joined the Empire. Barry1234 was my tester. First month as private, I have been very excited and I was patroling SMO daily. Then one day I see this VAC named Shadowblacksmith having a great KDR and I had him promoted to level 5. After a few weeks he graduated too and we became friends. We defended together, we raided together. One day a new shout was up in Vaktovia, and it goes something like this: "Today is a great day to Vaktovia, as I am publishing a new Vaktovian fort called Kaznan (more text)...." I was very excited we were getting a new fort, I couldn't wait to patrol it. After a few weeks, this one day we got empty server raided. I went there immediatly and notified General Dologan. He shouted for VAK and VAC and came to Kaznan himself. After hours of defending and great leadership by General Dologan, we successfuly defended against the raiders. Few minutes later, I got promoted to Private First Class! Then after a few days, I see Shadow got promoted too, and then it began. We started progressing trough the ranks together, I got to Sergeant in three months. Then one day, Shadow got promoted to Lieutenant, I was expecting I will be a Lieutenant too soon, but I was wrong... I was stuck at Sergeant for 9 months... I was jealous of how Shadow was progressing but I wasn't. In no time he got to officer. I was happy for him, but sad I wasn't a officer. Then FC-VAK war came... We were fighting like dragons, we just couldn't stop raiding eachother. I remember this one raid in particular and I will never forget it. 1200 a new shout was up for Vaktovia: "Rally at my position. -General Bektor" I was told earlier by him we are launching a big attack on them and I couldn't wait. We launched a two server attack on FC, at first we were winning, but then... it all went downhill... people started leaving, more FC arriving, but we were not surrendering! Bektor allowed to me co lead the raid with him and we had some great plans, but we were missing soldiers. I remember Ex General Alexis was there on her alt to assist us. 1400 We rallied at the raiders spawn, we were all tired and thinking of quitting, but General Bektor didn't even think about surrendering, I've told our soldiers to take a 5 minute break, after that we continue attacking. You could hear outside of the cave FC shouting: "Hahaha! Look at those weak Vaktovians, they won't win this!" It was true, we all knew it, we aren't going to win this, but we won't stop on purpose. After the break, we started attacking and attacking, everyone was dying, not even communicating, it was hopeless. 1730 Bektor rallied us at the raider's spawn. He told us to retreat, gave us a order to go off duty and rest. He has shouted for a defence at SMO, and people were patroling, but FC was tired too, they have been fighting like great warrios for five and a half hour... they were really great. My great enemy back then, and now a friend, FireRaze, was really great at fighting. He raided SMO daily and was destroying us, just him, one man. July 2011. FC-VAK war has been halted. No one wins. General Dologan was giving our promotions to those who did great in the war, I wasn't expecting a promotion to be honest, but when I saw my rank changing to "Lieutenant" I was shocked, I was so happy, after 9 months of being one rank to finally get one step closer to becoming a Officer, it was unbelivable. I bought my new uniform and wore it with pride. After about two-three weeks as lieutenant, I was recommended by Barry to Sage for a promotion. Me and Barry were good friends back then... and I think that's one of the reasons I became a Captain at the first place, I know I didn't deserve it, and hell, I wasn't even ready to become a Captain, but I accepted it. So I was a captain for 11 months, not complaining at all, then June 2013. Bektor contacted me over steam asking me about my service record, I answered ofcourse. I was rallying Vaktovians for a raid, and then I got a message from him: "Get ouf of that uniform, it's old, get a new one!" I was confused, but then I checked the Vaktovian group page and said "Colonel". I almost fell of the chair. I thanked him a lot for promoting me and at the rally I announced I got promoted and everyone was cheering and congratulating me, best day ever. Two months passed... I was thinking about leaving VAK... but I just couldn't. I came so far, and now to quit? Hell no! After a lot of thinking, I have made the decission to leave, and so I have. I have left Vaktovia. I have left mainly because I got into a hard school where I will have to study a lot and have lots of homeworks, and plus, I got a girlfriend and friends, so I need to spend more time with them. After one month of leaving Vaktovia, I just couldn't stop thinking about the Empire and people within, I miss all of them. Weeks passed, and I just couldn't stop. After I contacted Gargix and said to him how I wished I had my rank back... then he said: "No worries Mad, I'll talk to Vaktus" I was ashamed to ask for my rank back, so I had to get someone else to do it. I always disliked people who leave and then get back in with the same rank, if you left, go trough VAC again. I tried going trough VAC again, but it was hard and it would take me months to pass it. Vaktus agreed on letting me back in the Empire, but as a Lieutenant. He told me if I do well he'll promote me to Captain. Glory to Vaktovia, glory to the allmighty Emperor! Hail Vaktus!Category:People